Shirogane Takeru
Shirogane Takeru is the main character of the two main games of the Muv-Luv franchise: Muv-Luv and Muv-Luv Alternative. He also makes appearances in different media by Âge, from fandisks to anime. Extra A third-year student in Hakuryou's class 3-B, Takeru is a typical high schooler with a carefree attitude and a love for video games, and in particular, for the virtual reality mecha battle game Valgern-On. Childhood friends with Kagami Sumika, he spends his days teasing and fighting with her, which attracts unwarranted attention from classmates. Despite being fairly intelligent, his laziness sometimes makes him fail in school. As a child, he made a promise with a girl in the local park to one day marry her, that he has since assumed to have been Sumika. Without warning, a strange girl suddenly appeared in his home, specifically in his bed, and surprised both him and Sumika. Later that morning, the girl joined their class in school, filling the recently vacated seat right next to Takeru, and presented herself as Mitsurugi Meiya. Meeting with Takeru's other friends, Tamase Miki, Ayamine Kei, Sakaki Chizuru, and Yoroi Mikoto, Takeru's days of romance and hijinks began. He must now learn to cope with a new life with two girls fighting for his love. Unlimited One day, Shirogane Takeru wakes up late for school and wonders why neither Sumika or Meiya bothered to wake him up. Worried, he goes outside, only to find out that the world around him is now in ruins. Finding a huge, completely destroyed mech lodged into the side of his house, he becomes happier than ever. Convincing himself that it's a dream, he decides to take advantage of the situation and explore the world. When he arrives to where his old school should have been, he is apprehended by guards outside the gate, and is thrown into jail. He is freed by Kouzuki Yuuko, whom he recognizes as his teacher, but in reality is the vice-commander of the United Nations 11th Force's Yokohama Base. There, he finds out about the terrible truth of the state of the world: a race of aliens, the BETA, have invaded Earth, and have been fighting against humanity for decades, destroying many nations in the process. Still skeptical and believing that it is all just a dream, he decides to join the military as a cadet with the help of Yuuko. Soon, he meets many more people that he knew, including alternate versions of all his friends, except for a single important person: his childhood friend, Kagami Sumika. With time, he received military training and learned even more about this new world and the people of it, although he is troubled by the fact that he is dead weight compared to the rest of his team. While Yokohama Base was at DEFCON 2 during the Invasion of Niigata, the reality of the situation he was in finally started to sink in and Takeru experienced a panic attack and fainted. His Instructor deemed it a normal occurrence and attributed it to the fear and terror of the possibility of real combat. With some help he manages to recover and get back into the flow of things. After some time, his team is finally allowed to begin their Tactical Surface Fighter training. Takeru shows amazing potential, beating all previous records and proving to be one of the most talented pilots the base has ever seen. However during a simulator training session, Takeru once again experiences a panic attack upon encountering a silhouette of a BETA. Expand to view spoilers. In Alternative, Yuuko proposes the theory that the existence of Shirogane Takeru of the Extra timeline may have fused with a part of the existence of Shirogane Takeru of the Unlimited/Alternative timeline. This may have caused Extra Takeru to inherit the fear of being trapped and eaten by the BETA that Unlimited/Alternative Takeru developed during the time he was held captive. This is more likely to be the reason why he experienced the panic attacks during his training: Extra Takeru, coming from a peaceful world where war is far removed from his daily life, does not fully understand the terrors of real combat, even less so the terrors of fighting against the BETA, even mocking Yuuko of the Unlimited timeline when she mentions that humanity was waging war against an alien species. As time goes on, the desire to eventually return to his own world slowly diminishes, and he even begins to think of this new world as his own. Falling in love with one of his friends, Takeru decides to fight for this new world, even giving his life if necessary. In a world that has lost hope, with a humanity that has decided to leave Earth, he chooses to stay and fight to the bitter end. Alternative Once again Takeru wakes up in his room, this time believing that the events of Muv-Luv Unlimited were just a dream. However, he quickly notices that something was wrong: he has been sent back in time to the beginning of the events of Unlimited. Instead of letting humanity abandon earth once more, he decides to do his utmost to prevent that outcome. The solution: helping to complete Alternative IV. Met with suspicion by the vice-commander of Yokohama Base, Professor Kouzuki Yuuko, he again convinces her to give him an opportunity. He joins the military as a cadet once more; unlike last time, however, he is equipped with the knowledge and the physical fitness of the years of training he had experienced in Muv-Luv Unlimited. Excelling at everything, he rushes through training, pulling his comrades with him, always looking for a way to change the future positively. Soon, the future does start changing, but not necessarily in the way he hoped. After witnessing incredibly tragic events firsthand, he is diagnosed with PTSD and becomes depressed, to the point where he had almost given up hope. But after finally regaining confidence in both himself and his mission, he gets back on track with the help of Yuuko and his comrades. Learning many things about humans and how the world works in the way, and maturing both as a person and as a soldier, Takeru gives everything to complete his objectives, losing many important things in the process, but also regaining others, always believing that the future he will obtain will be a precious one for Earth. Expand to view spoilers. The fate of Shirogane Takeru of the Unlimited/Alternative timeline is revealed towards the end of the game. Both he and Sumika were captured by the BETA and held in a "concentration camp" somewhere in the Yokohoma Hive prior to the deployment of G-bombs. Part of a large group of humans, he struggled to keep his sanity as everyone around him was dragged away by the BETA for unknown reasons. Eventually, only he and Sumika remained. A soldier class BETA then attempted to drag Sumika away as well, but Unlimited/Alternative Takeru attempted to fight them off barehanded and was quickly ripped apart and eaten in front of his friend. Although he faced a pitiful death, his sacrifice caused a powerful shock to Unlimited/Alternative Sumika and was a major contributing factor in allowing the Shirogane Takeru of the Extra timeline to cross dimensions. The Day After Warning, Spoilers! He is first recalled by Jinguuji Marimo in the very end of Episode 01, while his first actual appearance happens in the last minutes of Episode 02. Prior to that, Meiya told him in her mind that she will continue to move on. Episode 02 Takeru himself has joined the ranks of the Imperial Royal Guards and seems to have some connection to Ikaruga Takatsugu as of the year 2005. He seems to be seemingly emotionless as he listens to the dialogue between Takatsugu and other Royal Guards. Episode 03 It was revealed that he now serves under Makabe Sukerokurou. Devoid of his emotions, Takeru follows the orders given to him faithfully, participating in the NORAD recapture operation and the JFK Hive infiltration, helping Tatsunami Hibiki destroy the JFK Hive Reactor with a S-11 SD-SYSTEM. It was hinted that he might actually be an insider for the Shogun. Quotes "I had a dream. A dream of people living innocently, without knowing the meaning of peace. I had a dream. A dream of people risking their lives and living for the sake of protecting something. I think...only God knows which it was. But I still ask myself...was there something I could've done? I wonder, was that why I came to this world in the first place? If this was my unavoidable destiny, then what exactly was I to this world? Sad partings...the fate of humanity...and my own... I still wonder if I could've changed them. If I'd had a strong will to protect what I was meant to protect...from the start... Then maybe there was something only I could've done. I think there was. So...so... At the very least...I'll live on...and try to protect everything. I want to survive and protect this planet everyone gave up on. I think I can do that. The people left behind...the feelings left behind...the people I love... I'll protect them all with my life. I should be able to do something. There must be something. Humanity won't lose. I'll never lose. Because...I'm here... Because...I'm...still here..." "I'll never run away again!" Trivia *His favorite GR from Valgern-ON is Kaizer. *Takeru currently holds the record of most appearances as an âge protagonist, having appeared in three games of his own series, as well as good number of its related spin-offs. *''TDA SPOILERS!'' *Takeru's reputation (and most of his angst) in the TDA universe comes from him being one of the few, if not the only, survivor of Operation 21st. Tsukuyomi Maya leans on that fact to explain her belief in his survivability when Meiya was concerned for his safety during the JFK Hive Operation. Operation 21st in the Unlimited universe acted as the initial attack in Operation Babylon where G-Bombs were used en masse, which lends to Takeru's skill (and perhaps more unexplainable qualities of his), as he was able to survive where everyone else could not. *In Episode 03 of TDA, Takeru is seen piloting a Type-00C with a reversed Strike Vanguard loadout. This is in contrast to his Alternative loadout in the Valkyries, where he served as a Storm Vanguard. Image Gallery Tandem-seats.png All alone.JPG Sumika kiss 1.JPG sumika movie 1.JPG R.I.P. Takeru 1.JPG Muv-Luv.full.1116474.jpg 4562343540033-1.jpg AF62.jpg|The women of Shirogane's life 35.png Kasumi at beach.jpeg tda_il04.jpg Takeru Meiya child.jpg Cry.png Takeru TDA.jpg Takeru-TDA.jpg Takeru Royal Guard.png|Don't talk to me, I've seen some shit. Takeru looking sharp.png 1A301381.png|You know you hear Storm Vanguard playing. Category:Characters Category:Extra Category:Unlimited Category:Alternative Category:The Day After Category:Supplement Category:Altered Fable Category:Haruko Maniax Category:TSFIA Category:Characters (The Day After)